The invention relates to a system for dispersing submissiles. More particularly, this invention concerns itself with a system for dispersing explosive and non-explosive submunitions from a cluster bomb dispenser.
The recent interest in the tactical utilization of airborne cluster warheads has created a need for the development of a versatile system for rapidly dispersing submissiles packaged within a compact container. The efficient use of such a system requires a dispersion mechanism that is quick acting to as not to adversely effect the flight of the warhead and, simultaneously, is capable of producing a desired dispersion pattern within a target area. The system must also be versatile in allowing variations in the explosive formulation to provide different detonation velocity and the use of submissiles of differing size and number.
In attempting to satisfy the development needs referred to above, it was found that a system consisting of hex-packed cylindrical submissiles having interstitial spaces between adjacent submissiles filled with a dispersal explosive provided the desired solution. The dispersal explosive is prepackaged in sealed tubes complete with lead explosive. Since the tubes are of the same size as the interstitial space and in circumferential contact with adjacent submissiles, the maximum submissile packaging density is achieved. This provides a high dispersion velocity that makes the system particularly applicable for high terminal velocity, low level delivery to a target area. For example, a cylindrical warhead having a density of 18 inches, a length of 30 inches and closely packed with 540 cylindrical submissiles each 2 inches in diameter and 3 inches in length, achieved maximum submissile velocities of over 500 ft/sec with a near uniform ground spatial distribution.